The most disliked first year at Hogwarts
by Puzzler
Summary: Sequel to A Day in the Life of the Hospital Wing, good idea to read that first. Focuses on Tal, daughter of Lord Voldemort, and her friends or not so good friends while in Hogwarts. COMPLETE! PLEASE R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

Summary: This story was called 'Chadakah whoopedoo' as we could not think of anything else. It's the sequel to A Day in the Life of the Hospital Wing, good idea to read that first. Focus on Tal and friends (Or not so good friends)

The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts

Prologue

            "You are worth nothing!" a Slytherin jeered at Tal who was walking with her best friend Leila. Leila was the first Gryffindor to actually speak to Tal at all. Leila was quite a tall girl with wavy brown hair that reached her waist that she wore in pigtail plaits. 

            "Shut up Zav!" Leila shouted at the tall Slytherin boy. He was tall, but Leila was taller. When ever something like this happened, Leila always stood up for Tal because Tal refused to stand up for herself. 

            "Piss off Mud blood, let the rat do her own talking!" Zav hissed nastily. Leila being Leila shoved him away. Unfortunately Professor Snape walked around the corner at that exact moment and was rather angry to have Zav pushed into him. Leila froze. 

            "What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded angrily. 

            "She attacked me sir" Zav said. 

            "You little bastard!" Leila hissed at him. 

            "Language Miss Dawn!" Snape snapped. Leila looked as if she hadn't meant to use that particular phrase. Tal remained silent as ever. All of the Slytherins smirked at Leila and Tal. Snape was about to shout at her when a large bang sounded from around the corner, followed by Filch screaming at the top of his voice: "WEASLEYS!"

Snape left the little group and walked off, glad to get a chance to shout at a Weasley, or in this case, two. Leila and Zav faced each other murderously. The other Slytherins crowded around their leader to stop them being seen and stood ready to watch a good fight, when Tal walked up to Leila, gripped her arm and then pulled her along the corridor. 

            "That's it rat, pull your mud blood friend away!" Zav shouted after them. Tal struggled with Leila as Leila was still trying to get back and punch Zav. 

            "We'll only get in trouble Leila, it's not worth it" Tal said quietly. 

            "I don't care! One day I'm gonna pound that fucking Slytherin all the way to the underworld!" Leila hissed angrily. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts

Chapter 1

            "This is all your fault!" Robbi hissed angrily at Pippi. They were all in detention with Snape because Pippi, a high spirited Gryffindor, much like the Weasley twins, decided to pull a prank on Zav and his mates, again. 

            "It's not all my fault" Pippi said. "It wasn't even my idea".

            "Then who's was it?" Martyn asked. He and Robbi were Hufflepuffs. Robbi was small and had short spiky brown hair and not very outgoing but did everything everyone told him to, which on most occasions got him in trouble. Martyn on the other hand didn't do anything anyone asked him to, which still got him in trouble. He had short blonde hair that wasn't spiked up as he didn't like it like that.

            "Silence!" Snape snapped from his desk. They were all sat at separate desks in different corners of the classroom, writing lines. The line they had to write being different for everyone. 

Pippi's was _I will not put fireworks into Slytherin's cauldrons._

Tal's was _I will not laugh when fireworks explode in Slytherin's cauldrons._

Leila's was _I will not help a fellow Gryffindor put fireworks in Slytherin's cauldrons._

Martyn's was _I will not smuggle fireworks into the potions classroom. _

Robbi's was _I will not distract the class to hide my friends rule breaking._

//\\//\\ 2 Hours Later //\\//\\

            "You may go, but if I ever find fireworks in your possession again you will face the consequences" Snape warned the group angrily. The five of them gathered up their and ran from the classroom. Once outside Pippi dropped her bag making everyone stop. 

            "My hands numb" she complained.

            "It was your fault" Robbi said. 

            "Like I said before it wasn't my idea" Pippi defended herself. 

            "Then who's was it?" Tal asked. 

            "Um…yours" Pippi said. 

            "MINE!" Tal shouted. "When did I say that?" 

            "In the library" Pippi said.

            "I was joking!" Tal said. 

            "Whoops" Pippi muttered. 

            "You have to admit it worked quite well" Leila said happily. 

            "You would say that" Martyn said smartly. 

            "What?" Leila asked, slightly offended. 

            "Anyway, Pippi, learn to tell what's a joke and what's not" Martyn said walking off. 

            "I don't think he liked it" Pippi said. 

            "Oh, he liked the prank, just not the consequence" Robbi said. Pippi sighed and flicking her bright red hair, that for once wasn't tightly plaited over her shoulder. "I've got to go now" Robbi said to the three before walking in the direction Martyn had gone. 

            "Well, you can't say it was a failure" Leila said. 

            "No, you can't say that" Tal muttered. 

            "I think…" Pippi was interrupted by Snape opening his door. 

            "I told you to go, not to congregate outside my classroom!" he shouted angrily before slamming the door shut. Pippi made a face at the door, she didn't like being interrupted. 

            "Let's go" Tal said firmly, walking away. Her two friends, not wanting to get into more trouble with Snape, glanced quickly at each other and followed her. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Tal whimpered as she hit the wall with a thud. Alex smirked at her. Alex was an evil Slytherin girl with light brown hair to her shoulders. Tal had many scratches on the side of her face from Alex's nails and she could feel a bruise forming around her eye. Footsteps sounded and around the corner came Slytherins male prefect, Draco Malfoy. Instead of stopping the fight like he should, he leant against the wall and watched Alex beat Tal to 'a pulp'. Once Tal could barely feel her face Alex spat on her and walked off. Tal slid down the wall and stared at the ground. Draco laughed loudly, making Tal look up. Upon seeing who it was Tal quickly looked at the floor again. 

            "Can't stand up for yourself rat?" Draco asked. Just as he was about to say something more Ron and Hermione, the Gryffindor prefects walked around the corner. What they saw made Hermione gasp loudly. It looked like Draco Malfoy had attacked Tal. 

            "Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. "You beat up a girl! A first year girl!"

            "No! What do you think I am, a wimp? Someone else beat her up, I just found her like this" Draco said nastily.

            "Yeah right Malfoy" Ron said. 

            "Honest, I wouldn't stoop that low, I just watched" Malfoy sneered before walking away. Ron started after him making many threats but Hermione pulled him back. 

            "Now is not the time" Hermione said. "We need to get Tal back to Gryffindor" Hermione ordered him in a 'we are not beating up Malfoy' voice. Ron looked at her angrily before helping her help Tal up off the floor. They helped her all the way to Gryffindor tower and then sat her in a big chair in the common room near the fire. Hermione started treating the scratches. "Ron, does Malfoy have nails?" 

            "No" Ron said confused. 

            "Then he didn't do this" Hermione said showing him the scratch marks. 

            "Damn!" Ron muttered hitting the pillow next to him repeatedly. Just then Harry walked in, followed by Leila and Pippi. 

            "Mi Gods! What happened?" Leila asked after one glance at Tal. 

            "What do you think happened" Tal muttered angrily. Harry sat down next to Ron looking very pissed off. 

            "What's up mate?" Ron asked him. 

            "Snape is in a fowl mood today. You know he gave me that detention, well he doubled it for me sighing in the first one!" Harry said annoyed. Pippi and Leila glanced at each other. 

            "He can't still be angry, that was yesterday!" Pippi said quietly. 

            "What was yesterday?" Harry asked. 

            "Nothing" Pippi said trying to look innocent, failing miserably. One look at Harry's face, a very nasty glare, and she said very quickly "It was only a joke!" 

            "What was only a joke?" Harry asked. Pippi looked down. 

            "We put a few fireworks in some cauldrons" Pippi muttered.

            "A few? You call that a few" Tal muttered. 

            "Whose cauldrons?" Ron asked. 

            "Slytherins" Pippi muttered. 

            "In Snape's lesson! Are you mad!?!" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. 

            "I'd say she was mad" Leila said. 

            "OI!" Pippi said. 

            "What? You are mad" Leila said. 

            "I know but you're not supposed to tell people that. Anyway, I think it worked quite well" Pippi said, first to Leila, then to the others. Hermione just shook her head and went back to cleaning the scratches covering Tal's face and arms.

            "It went quite well did it?" Harry and Ron asked grudgingly. 

            "Yeah, except for the detention" Leila said. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Tal's face was black and blue and covered in scratches. 

            "That is not going to be easy to explain to the teachers tomorrow" Hermione said. 

            "Don't I know it" Tal muttered. 

            "Woah, what did happened to you?" Leila asked Tal. 

            "Only a nasty bully" Tal said sarcastically. 

            "Oh, right" Leila said, smirking. Tal was about to respond when Professor McGonagall burst in through the portrait hole.

            "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO GO TO THE GREAT HALL IMEDIATELY!" she yelled to the now silent common room. She was very pale and out of breath, trying to calm herself down before speaking again "Madam Hooch has been violently attacked!"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts

Chapter 3

Everyone glanced at each other and walked briskly to the Great Hall, sitting at the tables. All of the teachers, bar Hooch for obvious reasons, were stood at the front, all looking worried. 

            "Madame Hooch was discovered on the fourth floor. Her injuries were so severe that she has been taken to St Mungo's. We want the person who attacked her to own up to it" Dumbledore said. All the students looked around the hall waiting to see who owned up. No one did. The Slytherin's didn't look that bothered. 

            "I'll bet you anything it was a Slytherin" Pippi muttered. 

            "But you have no proof to back that up" Tal said quietly. 

            "As no one has owned up to this crime you are all confined to your common rooms and dormitories unless in classes until further notice" Dumbledore said sadly. At once students started talking non stop and most hurried up to their common rooms. Tal was about to go when a hand rested on her shoulder. 

            "What happened to your face Miss Riddler?" McGonagall asked. 

            "Nothing professor" Tal said. 

            "Very believable" Leila muttered. 

            "As you are not willing to tell the truth you may go now" McGonagall said walking back to the teachers. 

            "Very close" Tal said to Pippi and Leila. 

            "Yeah" Leila and Pippi said together.   
            "So who bullied you anyway?" Leila asked. 

            "Only Alex McFinn" Tal said to them. 

"That COW!" Leila said angrily. 

            "Not talking about me I hope" Alex sneered from behind them. She was hanging onto Zav's arm, obviously they were going out. Leila growled and started towards Alex, her hands clenching into fists. Pippi glared at her angrily. Tal just stood there, fearful of what her friends might do. When Leila got close enough she quickly punched Alex in the eye. Alex howled in both pain and fury and Zav shouted angrily. Leila punched her again but this time was thrown backwards as Pinto, Alex's best friend dived on her. Pinto had long silver hair and was tall, but as ever Leila was still taller. She had steel grey eyes and was, for a girl was pretty muscular and strong and was now beating the hell out of  Leila, who was putting up a pretty good fight. Alex was clutching her face which was now black on one side, Leila could punch pretty hard. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Snape and the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Amara Jennae (Jen-Ai) had seen the fight and were coming towards them from the teacher area. Amara was slightly tanned and had wavy brown hair halfway down her back and dark brown eyes. She wasn't too strict but she was strict enough. 

            "What is going on here?" she asked the group. Leila and Pinto froze, Pinto's fist ready to hit Leila again. 

"A friendly disagreement" Leila muttered. She had bruises all over her face by now and a split lip. 

            "A likely story, all of you, my office" Professor Jennae said strictly. Once in her room she faced the students, she told Snape to go which made him very angry indeed. "Now, I want you Miss Riddler to explain" 

            "Me" Tal muttered. She noticed the Slytherin's all glaring at her menacingly. "Um, just a friendly disagreement that got slightly out of hand" Tal muttered, trembling from head to toe. Her friend's stared at her, and then noticed the way she was trembling and quenched their anger.

            "I said the whole story Miss Ridler" Professor Jennae demanded

            "Well, I, um. I'm not sure what happened Professor" Tal said, gaining confidence from her friends.

            "Right, if no-one will tell me. Miss McFinn, please go down to the dungeons and ask Professor Snape for some veritaserum" Professor Jennae said, turning to Alex

            "Yes, Professor" Alex said, smirking at the Gryffindors as she went out the door. A few minutes later, she returned, holding a small bottle filled with a clear liquid in her hand. She gave it to Professor Jennae.

            "Right" she said, holding up the bottle, "Now will someone tell me what happened."

            "I will Professor" Pippi said quietly.

            "Yes, Miss Reily" Professor Jennae prompted

            "Well…Alex attacked Tal in a corridor earlier and she told Leila who did it and Leila jumped at Alex then Pinto jumped at Leila and then you came. That's everything" Pippi said all of this very quickly, wanting to get it over with.

            "Thank you, Miss Reily. All of you will be in detention with me…" Professor Jennae started.

            "But Professor…" Zav interrupted "Did you say all of us?"

            "I did Mr Black. Even if this…incident did not involve you, you still could have tried to break it up"

            "Yes Professor" he murmured

            "Now, all of you can go back to your Common rooms and stay there, you will be told when your detention will be" they all filed quietly out of Professor Jennae's office and into the Entrance Hall. The Slytherins turned and went down into the dungeons while the Gryffindors walked slowly up the marble staircase. Tal couldn't look at any of her friends and just set her mind on getting to her bed. Pippi didn't realise it but to Tal she was giving of a very angry vibe and Leila was ignoring Tal completely. Once in the common room Tal ran quickly up the staircase to their dorm and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slid down the wall, silently hugging her knees. She heard Leila and Pippi enter the dorm, she heard them talking angrily and then she heard her name mentioned. 

            "Tal is such a chicken" Leila muttered angrily as she searched for her charms book, intending to do her two week late homework. 

            "Wasn't that in ages ago?" Pippi asked as Leila found the book and opened it to the right page. 

            "Yeah, but shhhhh" Leila said angrily. 

            "You're really ticked off at the moment aren't you?" Pippi asked sitting on her bed. 

            "No!" Leila snapped. 

            "Uh-huh" Pippi said sarcastically.

            "Well, maybe I am, but you're the one who got us all in detention!"

            "Would you have preferred she used the veritaserum and got us to tell everyone our most guarded secrets. I don't think so."

            "Yeah, but if Tal had stood up for herself none of this would have happened"

            "Don't blame her for everything! You started the fight, you should take responsibility for it!" Pippi instantly regretted her words, but was in no mood to appologise

            "Some friend you are Pippi Reily" Leila stormed out of the dormitory and slammed the door behind her. Pippi just stood there, looking shocked. In one day, three of the closest friends had become rivals.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts

Chapter 4

It had been a week and still Pippi, Leila and Tal were not talking, well Ok Tal was trying to talk to them but they were giving her the cold shoulder. Tal had tried and tried but had failed and failed. Now they were in Herbology and she was stuck working with two of the Ravenclaws. 

            "I'm Louis" the boy said. He had short blonde hair in spikes and was slightly tanned. "And this is my twin sister CJ" he said indicating the girl next to him. She had blonde hair, long blonde hair and both of them had blue eyes with a hint of green around the pupils.

            "Please concentrate on the lesson" Professor Sprout said to them from the other end of the greenhouse. Leila looked at Tal smugly as she had been told off.

            "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tal" Tal said quietly to the Ravenclaws.

            "5 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for not listening" Sprout snapped "Now, back to taking care of Devil's Snare…"

            The lesson progressed very slowly, but Tal was glad she had made some new friends to talk to. When the bell rang, she walked back up to the castle for lunch with CJ and Louis.

            "We've been having Professor Flitwick stand in as Head of House since…since Madam Hooch was…you know what I mean" CJ said, almost crying.

            "Yeah, I know. I'd forgotten she was Head of Ravenclaw" Tal said "Do you know when she'll be back?"

            "Well, the Ravenclaw prefects have visited her a couple of times, they say she doesn't look very good but hopefully she'll be back soon" Louis replied.

            "That's good…Uh oh" Tal said

            "What's wrong?" CJ and Louis asked at the same time

            "Slytherins" Tal answered, pointing across the grounds to a group of students moving quickly towards them.

            "I agree." CJ said "Uh oh" Zav, Pinto and Alex walked up with another Slytherin boy called Pietro. 

            "Well if it isn't the rat and a couple of birdies" Pinto said nastily. She had a huge black eye from the fight she had had with Leila, the black eyes was worse than Leila's bruised cheek so she was quite happy. 

            "Go away" Louis said standing up to face them. 

            "Not advisable" Tal muttered. 

            "Are you telling us to go away?" Zav asked, taking a very provocative step towards Louis. Louis gulped. 

            "Bad idea" Tal muttered again. CJ stood up next to her brother.

            "Leave us alone" she said. 

            "Really bad idea" Tal said. 

            "Well, would you look at that. The rats got a new set of bodyguards, stupid ones too" Alex said nastily. 

            "Who you calling stupid? Have you looked in a mirror lately, it's you that's stupid and ugly, and has no hair style and…" she didn't say any more as a hard fist contacted with her jaw. 

            "CJ! You'll pay for that Slytherins!" Louis threatened, moving in front of CJ so Tal could pull her out of the way. Zav, Pietro, Alex and Pinto looked at each other suspiciously.

            "You really should have listened to the rat. You are in way over your head" Zav said quietly, but still rather threateningly.

            "Stop calling her that!" Louis yelled, taking a swipe at Alex

            "Do you want me silence him permanently" Pinto asked Alex stupidly, cracking her knuckles dangerously.

            "Uh oh" Tal whispered softly, only CJ heard her.

            "Hey, Tal!" came a voice from behind the Slytherins. They looked round and saw Leila and her 'new' friends, Tal was surprised to see that not one of them was in Gryffindor. "You've met my friends, we were just wondering if you were going to stand up for yourself this time."

One of Leila's friends laughed – a Hufflepuff girl with long blonde hair in a plait down her back – her laugh was a high, irritating laugh that even Leila seemed to find annoying so she stopped quickly

            "Very funny Leila, very funny" the girl said 

            "Shut up, Lisal"

            "Now that we've got an audience, we've got to do something" Zav said, making Pinto move forward and grab Louis by the shoulders. He gave a small yelp, and then gasped as Zav punched him in the stomach. He couldn't bend over to lesson the pain as Pinto held firmly onto his shoulders. Zav then went to punch his head when he felt some thing hit the side of his face, a shoe, Tal's shoe. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Tal froze, her hand still in the air after throwing her shoe at Zav's head. Everyone around was silent, Leila grinning slightly. Alex growled dangerously and charged at Tal. Zav was now holding his head in his hands and had fallen to his knees out of lightheadedness. Tal yelped as Alex slapped her cheek, a hard slap that echoed around them. Pinto still held onto Louis's shoulders and now Pietro was punching him. Leila and her 'friends' watched in shock as Alex scratched, punched and kicked Tal till she was on the floor. CJ was trying to pull her off but when Alex lightly slapped her jaw she screamed very loudly, her jaw was quite obviously broken. Just as Louis was about to pass out, Leila was about to join in and Tal was about to start crying Snape, McGonagall and Sprout (coming from the greenhouse) turned up. 

            "What is going on here!" McGonagall asked angrily. Pinto and Pietro froze, Pinto letting go of Louis who fell limply to the floor. Alex stood up strait above Tal who had silent tears running down her face. "Miss Riddler…why have you only got one shoe on? And why are you on the floor, bleeding…" she trailed off.

            "They attacked us Professor, we were only defending ourselves" Pinto said sweetly. 

            "It didn't look that way to me…and I didn't start it this time!" she said quickly at the end after receiving a questioning glance from all the teachers there. 

            "Well, obviously you didn't **this** time, but why are you here at all?" Snape asked her and Lisal. 

            "We were walking up from class" Leila said. 

            "A likely story, Miss Doon" Snape said icily

            "That is what happened Professor" Tal said quickly, trying to get CJ to take her hand away from her face so she could see what Alex had done.

            "Get up to the Hospital Wing, all of you" McGonagall said quickly before anyone could argue.

            The 14 of them (that's 3 teachers, 4 Slytherins, 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Gryffindors and 2 Ravenclaws (including Martyn and Robbi who were with Leila and Lisal))*reader takes long breath* (sorry) made their way slowly up the steps, into the castle and off to the Hospital Wing. Zav, Louis and CJ all needing to be supported by someone else. When they finally got there, Madam Pomfrey came quickly out of her office.

            "Not you again" she complained at Tal "Pick a bed" she added, giving up. The students filed into the room, the Slytherins going to one side of the room and everyone else going to the other – McGonagall needing to draw up more chairs – pretty soon, everyone was silent and most of them were glaring at each other.

            "OK, what happened here?" Pomfrey asked once the room was quiet. The ward suddenly exploded with sound as everyone tried to tell their side of the story at the same time.

            "Quiet! QUIET!" McGonagall ended up shouting but still wasn't heard over all the voices. "Right, SILENCIO!" the room fell just as suddenly silent again. "When I lift the charm I want quiet. Only speak if we ask you to" No-one looked very happy at this, but also, no-one wanted to cross McGonagall when she got angry. Soon, everyone had nodded in agreement "Good, Sonorous." The room remained silent although there was a very large and vicious staring match going on between the two sides of the room. "Miss Riddler, as you were the only one not shouting before, please tell me exactly what happened" McGonagall ordered. Tal gulped through her tears. She had started crying as soon as they had arrived in the hospital wing, now with sobs racking her small frame. 

            "Um, well *sob* we were *gulp* talking and then they *sob* turned up and they *sob* we…I…*sob* I…" Tal couldn't carry on, she just broke down in louder tears. 

            "The Slytherins and Leila were nasty about Tal and then they started fighting" Lisal said in a very blonde mood. 

            "Lisal!" Leila snapped. 

            "Oh, whoops" Lisal muttered. 

            "Well, if that is the case then I'm afraid it's detentions for all" McGonagall said. Everyone looked at her shocked, especially Robbi and Martyn who hadn't actually said anything at all. 

            "If that is all…" Snape started, moving towards the door and leaving, Sprout followed him out silently.

            "Right, who is actually in need of medical attention?" Pomfrey asked, not knowing where to start. CJ, Louis, Tal and Zav raised their hands quickly, Louis' needing to be held up by Robbi. She walked over to Louis, muttering angrily, as he seemed to be the most seriously injured. "What happened to you?"

            Louis just rolled his eyes and looked very close to loosing consciousness. "Pietro attacked him Madam Pomfrey" Robbi said quietly, making sure the Slytherins didn't hear him.

            "Here we go again" Pomfrey said exasperated.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs.

Chapter 6

Everyone in the hospital wing had been treated for something, everyone, even those who weren't hurt were treated for shock and lack of sleep. 

            "Are you alright Poppy?" McGonagall asked. 

            "Oh yes fine, why?" Pomfrey asked slightly insanely. 

            "I think you need a rest" McGonagall said leading Pomfrey into her office. All was silent for a moment till Tal started crying again. 

            "What now?" Leila asked angrily. 

            "My face hurts" Tal said. 

            "My jaw hurts!" CJ said angrily. 

            "Then don't speak" Leila snapped. 

            "I expect that Louis hurts all over" Robbi said for the still unconscious Ravenclaw. 

            "Can we go now Leila?" Lisal whined. Leila sighed in annoyance.

            "Be quiet Lisal, before you get me really pissed off" Leila threatened quietly. Lisal turned away and was almost certainly crying.

            "Right." McGonagall said loudly, stopping everyone's conversations "Everyone except Miss Ridler, Mr Black, Miss Smithers and Mr Smithers can now leave this ward and let your friends get some sleep. You can come and see them in the morning." 

            "Yeah, need of sleep" Tal muttered. 

            "Who said anything about friends, come on Lisal" Leila said nastily. The two left and Tal looked ready to cry, again. Everyone else left as well. Madame Pomfrey hadn't actually come out of her office at all, yet. 

//\\//\\ Some Time Later – Great Hall //\\//\\

"Hey, Leila!" shouted someone from across the hall, Leila turned around quickly

"Who said that?" she asked, bewildered. As she looked around she saw someone waving frantically at her from the Hufflepuff table and earning some rather odd looks from the people around her. "Excuse me" Leila said to Martyn and Robbi who were next to her.

"What do you want Lisal?!" Leila growled at the annoying blonde

"Er, yeah. I've been told to tell you something"

"Maybe you shouldn't shout it across the Great hall next time" Leila murmured to herself. Lisal obviously heard

"Well, what do have to say?" Leila asked again

"Erm…you know that Slytherin girl Alex?" Lisal started

"Yeah"

"Well, she wants a rematch"

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Leila asked sarcastically, although Lisal looked as though she was about to answer. Leila just rolled her eyes in an what-an-idiot sort of way "OK then, you go and tell her I agree, and that I hope she gets the beating she deserves."

"I heard" said another voice, which turned out to be Alex's from around the other side of the Hufflepuff table. Everyone at the table was quickly moving out the way

"Been eavesdropping, have you?" Leila asked

"Well, it would have been a miracle not to overhear because of how loudly you was talking, but no. I have just been tapping into the idiot blonde's brain, what little there is of it" Alex bragged, wanting to get Leila to attack her in front of all the teachers

"Why you little…" Leila started

"Is there some kind of a problem here?" Sprout asked, moving quickly towards the table and the students

"None at all, Professor" Alex said, as sweetly as she could manage, before stalking back to the Slytherin table with a huge smirk on her face. Lisal just looked blankly up at them.

"I doubt anyone would say that kind of language is appropriate in a school, so five points from Gryffindor. Now, go back to your table and calm yourself down, some of us are trying to eat" Sprout said very matter-of-factly. Leila walked back to the Gryffindor table in a huff.

"Why can't teachers just leave us alone" Leila complained to Martyn and Robbi, who were still eating. "We should be allowed to solve out own problems, I sure would have done"

"Yeah, I agree, what's wrong with a good fight" Robbi said stupidly through a mouthful of food

"Boy, what has happened to this school. Has everyone turned into blondes or something. Absolute idiots, the lot of 'em." Leila said sarcastically to herself about Robbi's stupid comment. Martyn just laughed at Robbi's blank expression, almost choking himself in the process

"See what I mean, absolute idiots"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

Chapter 7

Tal was sat alone as everyone had sort of abandoned her, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They said she was a jinx, well that is true! 

            "Well if it isn't the little rat" Zav said as he and Alex walked up to where Tal was sat on the grass reading her potions book. 

            "Where's Leila, actually here's a message for her" Alex said before savagely kicking Tal in the ribs. "The re-match is here, 2:00 tomorrow" Alex hissed. Tal gasped and clutched at her aching ribs. "Remember to tell her" Alex growled before her and her little group walked off, pushing random students out of the way as they did so. Tal groaned as she sat up and opened her book again. She tried to continue reading but the pages became blurred as tears filled her eyes. She closed her book and stood up, putting it slowly back in her bag when a cold feeling entered her entire body as her gaze fell on the forbidden forest. Something pulled at her heart and immediately she saw an image before her eyes. A young man with two young girls of the same age. One girl was smiling sweetly and the other was looking mildly afraid with a bruise forming under her eye. 

            "You need to learn Natalia. You need to learn quickly" the man hissed. The vision went and Tal found herself lightheaded and sat down again, still staring absently at the forest. She felt a twang of longing for some reason but could not point it out. 

            "Hey, anyone in there, hello!" Tal suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Hermione's voice

            "Wha-what?" said Tal, surprised "Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking"

            "We noticed" said Harry, as Ron offered her a hand to get up

            "Thank you. I don't seem to have many friends these days" Tal added quietly. Suddenly, Tal's eyes went very unfocused and she clamped her hand to her head. She was shaking wildly.

            "Are you alright. No offence, but you look about to throw up." Hermione asked, putting an arm around Tal's shoulders to stop her from falling over. Tal quickly shook her off and started walking away.

            "Where are you going?" Harry asked, surprised and worried

            "Back" she answered simply as she walked back up to the school

            "Hey! Hey, come back!" Ron shouted at Tal. He turned back to Harry and Hermione "Well, that was friendly."

//\\//\\ A few minutes later – Entrance Hall //\\//\\

Tal was very confused. _Where could that voice have come from? She was dead. She died in Azkaban…right._ She was so distracted that she wasn't really looking where she was going and soon bumped into Leila and Pippi.__

            "Hey!" Pippi cried, as she picked herself off the floor after Tal bumped into her. Tal didn't look bothered.

            "Alex says your re-match is tomorrow on the lawn by the forest, 2.00" Tal said in a dazed voice once she realized who she had bumped into. She didn't even stop walking to speak to them or apologize "At the moment, I'm not sure who I want to win." Tal almost breathed.

            "What the…?" Pippi asked staring at Tal's retreating form.

            "Come on, Pippi. If she doesn't want to be friends with us, why should we even bother trying." Leila said nastily.

_I don't want to do this… Oh, I really don't want to do this._ Tal chanted to herself, trying to get the voice in her head to go away. She knew that she had a detention in a few minutes, but she really couldn't get herself to move at the moment. She already had enough on her mind without adding an angry McGonagall to the list. _Speaking of which, maybe if this annoying voice would go away…_

_You know I'm not going to do that, Stupid. And I'm rather enjoying myself at the moment anyway._ The voice answered in a sneer.

_Why are you doing this? What do you want?_ Tal asked desperately, knowing she was probably just wasting her time. She would just be ignored as she always had been before.

_Now why would I tell you that. You're just a little, good-for-nothing nobody that nobody cares about. That's probably why you've got no friends…_ The voice taunted evilly.

_Stop, stop, please stop. I'll do whatever you ask me to…_ Tal bargained, knowing she would probably only get herself into even more trouble than she already was.

_Whatever I want, huh.__ I'll have to think about that._ The voice said, almost happily. _Oh, and by the way, you might want to get to that detention of yours. You wouldn't want to get into trouble in the last few days of the school term, would you?_ The voice then disappeared, leaving Tal fuming at what she had just agreed to.

//\\//\\ 10 minutes later – McGonagall's transfiguration classroom //\\//\\

            "Sorry I'm late Professor, I lost track of the time." Tal panted, bursting through the door of the classroom "I…" she was silenced by McGonagall raising her hand to make her stop.

            "I will excuse you just this once, Miss Ridler, especially considering that you are actually the first to arrive." McGonagall said, slightly annoyed. Tal looked nervously around the room, only now seeing the surprisingly empty classroom

            "I don't know where the others could have got to, Professor" Tal said, slowly relaxing as she realized she would not be in trouble for being late, even if it was the end of term.

            "Don't worry yourself about them. It is their own faults if they miss the detention when they knew that it would be coming. Now, Miss Ridler, I want you to sit down and copy out the school code of behaviour 5 times, and no cheating. Maybe that will make you remember how to behave properly." McGonagall said sternly, handing Tal a piece of parchment and a quill. She then turned to the blackboard and waved a wand. A long list of rules on 'How to behave at Hogwarts' immediately appeared.

            "Yes Professor" Tal said quietly, and started copying.

            Nearly 3 hours later, Tal finally put down her quill and stopped writing. McGonagall quickly looked through the parchments to see if she had done all the work.

"Alright, you can go now." She said. Tal quickly walked towards the door. 

"Oh, Miss Ridler," Tal turned around again at the sound of McGonagall's voice, "if you do see any of the others, you can tell them to expect trouble for missing the detention." Tal smiled and walked away. Things hadn't turned out as badly as she had been expecting.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

Chapter 8

As it turns out, it was actually the Slytherins who had stopped all the others from getting to their detention. They had cast a spell on the letters from McGonagall, making them say that the detention was the day after it actually was – and that just happened to be the day of Leila and Alex's 'rematch'.

It was a very clear day. Everyone seemed to be outside on the lawns now that the exams were over and many of the older students were taking advantage of the fine summer weather. But even the good weather didn't lighten Leila's spirits.

Everyone had got in rather big trouble for missing McGonagall's detention. She didn't believe them that the letters had said a different day, and she had given all of them another detention – on the very last day of term.

"I still don't understand why she wouldn't believe us" Robbi whined, complaining about the detention "And why did have to be on the last day! None of the other teachers are that mean."

"I'm not so sure about that, Robbi" Martyn said, trying to calm his friend down "If it had been one of Snape's detentions we had missed, we probably wouldn't have any free evenings all week"

"Good point, I sure wouldn't want to be anywhere near him in a bad mood" Robbi replied, slightly more cheerfully "I wonder what those Slytherins did to the letters anyway. They did show the wrong date, but when we showed them to McGonagall, they had changed back again."

"Yeah, annoying. But maybe we'll find out during Leila's little duel. You coming?" Martyn asked

"Are you kidding? This is something I am not going to miss"

//\\//\\ 10 minutes later on the lawn – Leila and Alex's duel //\\//\\

            "JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO GIRLS THINK YOU ARE DOING!" a voice yelled from the direction of the school. Leila and Alex just looked at each other suspiciously. Who had tipped the teachers off?

            "We were…er…" Leila started, as McGonagall and Snape came closer, McGonagall looking slightly red in the face after her shout and Snape looking absolutely furious. A small crowd had now gathered around to see how Leila and Alex would get out of this 'mess'.

            "They were duelling, Professors" Lisal answered before anyone else could stop her. "It was arranged days ago." Leila looked ready to strangle Lisal.

            "Yes, we can see that." Snape said, sounding surprisingly calm even though he didn't look it "Don't you think you are in enough trouble already?" Alex started to answer him when another teacher's voice came from behind her.

            "Come now, Severus, you know how all this hot weather can affect people's actions. They deserve another chance to redeem themselves"

            "Of course, Headmaster" Snape said stiffly, turning to face Dumbledore. Without another word, he swept off up to the castle. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore before quickly following. Leila and Alex looked rather relieved, but were still glaring at each other angrily.

            "I hope that teaches you two a lesson" Dumbledore continued "Duelling is not permitted on school grounds under any conditions unless supervised by a teacher. Understand?"

            "Yes Headmaster" they both grumbled

            "Now, I suggest that you all go and enjoy the good weather" Dumbledore said loudly, effectively breaking up the crowd "It won't last forever." Everyone, rather reluctantly, went back to whatever they had been doing before. One person, however, stayed where they were.

            "Is there something you want to say Miss Ridler?" Dumbledore asked kindly

            "No! I mean, yes, but…" Tal quickly looked away, not knowing how to ask

            "What is it, please tell me. We cannot help you if you will not tell us" Dumbledore prompted

            "Well, I've been wondering where I will be staying during the summer holidays. I can't go back to my father and…" Tal stopped as Dumbledore smiled at her

            "Don't worry. Everything has been arranged"


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

Chapter 9

The last two days of term passed extremely quickly for Tal, and, very soon, she found herself packing her *very* small trunk and going downstairs for the end of year feast.

            "It has been a very full year" Dumbledore started "For many reasons. Some you know about, and some, we feel, that it is best remained secret. Yet, all the same, the year is now over, and there a few presentations to award" the room erupted in applause, knowing that the House Cup was one of those 'presentations'.

            "Firstly, we finally have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who has lasted the whole school year and will be returning in September. Professor Jennae!" she stood up, rather embarrassed, and nodded to Dumbledore before sitting down. "And now," Dumbledore continued "the House Cup. Based on this House's performance in classes and after some rather large setbacks, as well as, of course, getting the most House points, the Cup goes to…Ravenclaw!" From the looks on many people's faces, this was not what they had been expecting, but they yelled and cheered all the same. Slytherin, as usual, remained mostly silent.

            "I hope everyone has a good summer holiday" Dumbledore almost had to shout to be heard over the noise in the room "And that you all come back safe and well in September. Thank You!" The applause that followed this statement was so loud that all of the teachers just had to sit back and wait for it to die down, for there was now way they would be able to make the students be quiet now.

//\\//\\ Hogwarts Express – The journey home //\\//\\

            "Well, it has definitely been an interesting year" Ron remarked, as he sat in a compartment along with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Tal, who had finally been able to make some new friends, even if they were all several years older than her. Everyone else had to agree with Ron's comment.

            "That it has." Hermione agreed "A fight with You-Know-Who, OWL's and Madam Hooch being attacked all in one year. Speaking of which, did we ever find out who attacked Hooch?" Hermione added, after realising that she had not been at the school since soon after the Easter holidays

            "No, we didn't" Ginny replied "I bet the Ravenclaws must be feeling pretty bad at the moment. But I'm sure that she will be back, safe and sound, in September" Most of the people in the compartment put this thought out of their minds, choosing to enjoy time with their friends one last time before going home.

Tal wasn't so sure. She had a feeling that they hadn't seen the end of all the bad happenings at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_And you are right to think that, little sis._ The voice in Tal's head came back as loud as ever. _The fun is only just beginning. You won't get rid of Dominica Matolov Ridler that easily._


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of 'A day in the Life of the Hospital Wing'. We don't own blah blah blah. We know the Pippi in this is a lot like Pippi Longstocking but it isn't so don't kill us. We're still in Harry + that lots 5th yr so Tal + her mates are 1st yrs. Tal joined Hogwarts in the Easter holidays, and the story continues on from that, so, everything that happens is only in the last term of the year.

Epilogue

Her sister's words haunted Tal all the way back to London. She couldn't think about anything else. Somehow, Dom had survived in Azkaban. And she was going to come back.

            _I have to do something. Warn them, try to stop her, anything. But I can't. She'd know. I will just have to sit here and let it happen, then try to help them when she finally does show herself. Oh, how did I get myself into this mess. Maybe they were right all along. Maybe I just am a…_

            "Hey, Tal, you in there somewhere?" Ginny said loudly to Tal, snapping her out of her thoughts and back to the present. "You better get ready, we're almost there"

            "Oh, right, thanks" Tal said, amazed that she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed the whole trip

            "Are you alright Tal? You look rather pale?" Ron said, looking closely at Tal as they got off the train together and helped getting the trunks out of their compartment. Tal wasn't sure why she was here though, she still didn't have any kind of home to go to.

            "What are you doing over the summer Tal? Going anywhere nice?" George asked, winking suspiciously at Fred.

            "Well…to be honest, I'm not even sure where I'm going to stay over the summer. I can't exactly go back to my family" Tal said sadly

            "Well that's alright. You're coming with us" Ron announced, indicating to the rest of the Weasleys

            "But…I don't understand. What do you mean, I'm coming with you?" Tal stuttered, surprised

            "Dumbledore had a little talk with mum and dad a few weeks before the end of term. It's all been settled. You'll be staying with us for the holidays." Fred said happily, trying not to laugh at the look on Tal's face

            "Are you sure. I mean, do you have space?"

            "We'll fit you in somehow." Said Mrs Weasley, coming up behind Ron with a baggage trolley for some of their luggage to go on. "And don't worry, you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room. We wouldn't try to put you in with any of the boys." Mrs Weasley was trying her best to lighten the mood. It worked.

            "Trust me, you'll be glad." Ginny said quietly to Tal. "At least girls don't snore!" This quickly got everyone laughing, and all the boys trying to prove that they do not snore.

Tal was happy around the Weasleys, and it surprised her. For the first time in quite a long time, she wasn't thinking of what might happen or if her sister really was still alive. She was thinking how much fun this holiday was going to be. For the first time, she really was with friends.

The end…for now


End file.
